Nova Atlantean Commonwealth of Worlds
The Nova Atlantean Commonwealth of Worlds (often shortened to simply "The Commonwealth") is a Federal Parliamentary Republic. The Government has two legdislative bodies known as the Commonwealth Diet (population based), from it's ranks is elected a Prime Ministerand the Commonwealth Senate (with elected representitives from each province). The executive branch of government is handld by the Chancellor, elected by popular vote. The Commonwealth is divided into Provinces, which are run by local Diets and figures apointed by the diet known as Archons. ''History Colonization of Nova Atlantis The first colony on Nova Atlantis was established by the Atlas Interstellar Corporation under the direction of Michelle Walker in the late 23rd century. The planet was developed as a purely commercial venture, which accepted settlers from a broad spectrum of sources on both Nova Terra and old earth, although in particular large numbers of recruits were gathered from North America, Japan, Zoria, Serenity, Langley, Italy, Korea, Britain, Australia and Russia. Population growth was not unusually fast, but several factors led to an early degree of success. The first of which was that Nova Atlantis proved to be a fairly easy world to settle, naturally habitable, tropical and lush. Secondly, Atlas Interstellar developed a fair bit of orbital infrastructure. Thirdly, on the whole the Nova Atlantean population had with them a rather significant amount of capital, much of which was invested into developing Nova Atlantis. The relationship between the colonists was originally that of ferrymen and simple land development but with the rise of interstellar commerce as hyperdrive became more common, it became more commerce oriented. In exchange for continued assistance in the development of the planet Atlas Interstellar maintained an official monopoly on trade while leaving the settlers to develop their own government and local economy. This nation became the Republic of Nova Atlantis. Despite the success of the colony, Atlas Intersteller eventually went bankrupt after a series of pirate attacks and bad decisions by its board of directors in 2355. While this did lead to some economic problems through loss of access to markets, it did lead full independence and autonomy for the Republic. Being the most developed world in the sector, the republic set up trade routes while continuing to bring in colonists. The next two centuries would see a recovery and latter growth of Nova Atlantis as a local economic power and a sector-wide alliance was established with the surrounding colonies, but the true face of what was to develop in the heat of war. The Barbarian Wars In between 2540 and 2567, a Pirate Warlord by the name of Lord Joel Forester grew in power after seizing control of a damaged Battlecruiser, which he had repaired and modified. With this prize, he managed to rally to his aid various allies and eventually managed to acquire enough resources to seize control of the Colony of New Colombia in 2549. The system was forced into a series of harsh military development projects which pushed the existing infrastructure to its limits, while industrial equipment that Forester bought from foreign sources or plundered was shipped over. The Result was the cultivation of a substantial series of shipyards, a base for raiding activities and with it, the ability to expand his ranks by press ganging locals, his Janissaries (children, mostly orphans which were drafted) and bringing in more renegades to his flag. Over the next sixteen years, an armada of considerable strength was assembled which in 2567 launched an Invasion of New New York and Darwinia, overwhelming their defenses and harnessing them to support his war machine. The surrounding areas fell quickly; New Colombia had degenerated into an oligarchic state which was not popular when Forester seized control due to a few instances of commerce raiding and Forester actually decreased local piracy significantly by having his forces raid more distant areas while offering bounties to get rid of unaffiliated raiders. There was some buildup of Naval Forces among the local, but there was never enough political pressure to drive major naval expenditures nor did they have the shipyards to build spacecraft at the same rate that New Colombia was forced to do. What was imposed was brutal, with the planet being divided up into fiefdoms under the administration of prominent figures. Whatever items could be found of significant worth were plundered and industry was turned as much as possible to feeding their war machine. Violent criminals were press ganged to serve as cannon fodder for his armies. Retaliation against attempts to rebel was done swiftly and broadly with little regard for finding out what was going on. They referred to themselves as the Great Armada, but to the rest of the universe, this force became known simply as Barbarians. After a year and a half of combat, Darwinia sector had been over-run by the Barbarians and with this. He then began sending raids out into Yamato, Zhongguo and Speranza sectors and over two more years seized control of four more systems before an alliance composed of the worlds of the Nova Atlantis sector and several allied states in Yamato and Zhongguo got directly involved after a Naval Buildup. Despite this, the first offensives against Barbarian forces were largely unsuccessful due to heavy supply line raiding and problems involving lack of fleet standardization. Forester retaliated by sending out Khan Malik to attack Nova Atlantis Sector in an attempt to disrupt the Alliance and to remove one of his most notable rivals. Malik’s fleet managed to cause some serious damage to the alliance fleet and engaged in terrorist activities, plundering and destroying orbital stations for a few months before it was destroyed after making a desperate attack against Nova Australia. The next ten years were fought to a stalemate. The Alliance built up its Navy and fought several skirmishes and geared its economy for total war, repulsing several invasions. Over this decade, the formerly separate militaries were unified under one command hierarchy, equipment was standardized and several organizations were created with authority, most notably the Council for Industrial Coordination which restructured the economies of the Alliance as well as other institutions such as the Council for Education and the Alliance Unified Intelligence agency. Then in 2579, three fleets under Admirals Yamahiro, Shields and Minoux led a counter assault. Though the Barbarians put up a considerable fight, the combined industrial strength of Alliance managed to overwhelm them. Despite this, Liberation of the worlds held by the Barbarians involved considerable damaged. Most Notable among them being on the Planet Hephaestus (now New T’au), which had its population decimated in a scorched earth campaign with a Barbarian Fleet Sterilizing the planet. After three years of fighting the last Barbarian world of New New York was taken and forester was killed by a Sniper attack. After this what Barbarian ships that remained fled and went back to piracy. The War left many planets in ruins, their economies had been run ragged by the demands imposed on them for the war effort and the casual disregard and blatant thuggery for the well being of the people that their pirate overlords. Attempts to drive out the Barbarians resulted in fierce planetary fighting. Even after the capture of a planet armed conflict would go on for some time afterwards as of stranded Barbarian warriors, both Pirate and Janissary going into hiding, often waging guerilla campaigns and engaging in terrorist activities. No Government remained intact among these liberated worlds, with many cities being in ruins and billions dependant on Alliance Occupational forces for basic necessities and basic law enforcement. Barbarian forces were rounded up and processed for Neurological Reprogramming. As such, the Alliance assumed control of the ravaged systems and engaged in a massive series of occupation and reconstruction programs which would go on for several decades. The war also cultivated among many people of Nova Atlantis Sector a need for unity. Led by figures including Jason Wright, Professor Fong Ziyi, Admiral Wolfgang Shields, Lori Montessori and Alexander East, this movement claimed that political division left themselves vulnerable to attack. As such, the alliance was held in place as pro-unification figures were swept into office, as well as commenting on the increased GDPs of the planets once the Alliance geared itself out of total war in comparison to ante-bellum levels. In 2585, the Treaty of Nova Atlantis was signed and with it was born the Nova Atlantean Commonwealth of Worlds. Over the next four and a half decades, the worlds which had been rebuilt by the Commonwealth one by one. Territory '''Nova Atlantis Sector '(Home) Population 75 billion $20,000 Cost 3 (Two Income and population) Worlds-Nova Atlantis, Nova Australia, Foundation, Gotham, Kusenagi Zhongguo Sector (Core) 60 million $10,000 Cost 5 Worlds-Zhongguo, New Zoria, Ny Norge, Nuwa Darwinia Sector (Core) 50 Million $12,000 Cost 7 Darwinia Hyperspace Junction Worlds-Darwinia, New Colombia, New New York, Newport Yamato Sector (Midrange) 30,000 $6,000 Cost 3 Worlds-Yamato, New T’au, New Chongqing, Walkeria Speranza Sector (Core) 50 billion $10,000 (20 billion and $4,000 of which goes to Agent Sorchus) Cost 5 (in conjunction with Agent Sorchus, who pays for 2 points) Worlds-Speranza, Victorium, New Manitoba, Freyja Population-245 Billion Economic Strength-$54,000 ''Technical Information 'Currency'-Commonwealth Mark (NACM) 'Language'-Officially Nova Atlantean: a newly emerged primarally dirived from English, Chinese, Russian and Japanese. In addition to this are a few minority languages as well as electronic communication. 'Economy'-Regulated Market Economy with a considerable state sector. Primary exports include shipbuilding, luxury goods, cybernetics systems, robotics, media, manufacturing equipment and military equipment. Species Cosmopolitan in nature, the Commonwealth is in general tollerant to most species. Among them are (in no praticular order)... Humans The founding species of the Commonwealth and it's largest demographic. The only really remarkable attribute to Humans in the commonwealth is that they make a greater use of Cybernetic systems than most civilizations. The Human population includes immigrants from other nations. Aquatics Aquatics are a vector of Humanity genetically engineered to live under water, having gills and tail flukes instead of legs. Aquatics are fairly common on Nova Atlantis, Zhongguo, Darwinia, Yamato and Ny Norge along coastal regions and shallows, both natural and artificial. Posthumans The Status of Posthumanity as a seperate species from humanity is not by strict definition (at least most time) true. That said, Posthumans are a major demographic with a set of notable characteristics. Posthumans are the product of cybernetics, basically each posthuman's organic components have been reduced to a brain and spinal cord incased in a life support module with some computer assistance. Each unit is capable of being installed into a mechanical body for interaction in the real world. The process has the notable effect of making those upgraded biologically immortal, as well as giving them easy access to databanks and giving them a greater degree of control over emotions. Advanced sensory networks inside these bodies allow them to experience the world through scent, sight, sound, smell, touch and taste just as well as humans do if not better. The process of Cyberizing a brain itself is time consuming (taking several months) and dificult, requiring a considerable investment to do and specialized facilities, equipment and personnel. As such, Cyberization to Posthumanity is expensive, costing roughly fifteen times the average yearly income of a middle class individual with a nationalized program and considerable research and development programs in place to try to minimize costs. Occasionally new Posthumans are comissioned, with vat grown brains being made to be cyberized as a means of procreation. As such, the posthuman population is composed of the upper classes of society or those which due to exemplary preformance (usually accademic or military) are granted free cyberization. Most Posthumans own several bodies and a wide variety exist from those which attempt to replicate the human body to job specific models to unusual artistic bodies. The fusing of man and machine does have a notable side effect of killing of psionic abilities as well as making their minds dificult for psionics to read. It is believed by the Commonwealth's population that Cyberization is the future of Human Evolution. Full Cyberization is a sign of prominence and status. The Posthuman population, while a minority is steadily growing in size in both gross numbers and percentage wise and the costs of cyberization have been dropping. Due to the demographic's wealth, having access to useful tools for networking and longevity, the majority of those holding political office in the Commonwealth are Posthumans. Currently the posthuman population of the commonwealth is 25 billion. Tau Although the Commonwealth was originally sympathetic to the Byzantines in their struggle against the Tau, the Genocidal tendancies to which the Imperium turned were met with largescale disaproval by the population of the Commonwealth. Many commonwealth engineers also desired to obtain Tau Technology. As such, a message was delivered to the Tau, the Commonwealth would accept Tau refugees. In light of this, as the war turned towards defeat several convoys made their way to Commonwealth Space to escape destruction. The Imperium's foreign ministry protested, but the military strength of the Commonwealth and its distance ment that any punitive expedition would give the Tau time to regroup. The Tau are mostly concentrated on New T'au, although enclaves can be found all major worlds in the Commonwealth. This has caused some diplomatic issues, although it is hoped by the Commonwealth's population that the hatchet will eventually be buried and those powers which hold a grudge towards the Tau will realise that it's more practical and profitable to move on and acknowledge that those responsible for the war are now long dead and those Tau citizens of the Commonwealth are blameless in regards to whatever crimes their ansestors might have commited. Chamarran A number of Chamarran ships sought refuge in Commonwealth Space after the Revelation and have established enclaves, mostly concentrated on Nova Atlantis, Kusenagi and Gotham. Outside of the Heirarchy, the Commonwealth is home to the largest Chammaran population. A handful of Charmarrans have upgraded themselves to Posthuman, but this is very small percentage. Commonwealth Star Navy The Commonwealth Star Navy has a stratagy based around warship ressiliance and long range firepower supplemented by a few faster moving assets. Commonwealth Capital ships generally have multi-meter thick hulls beneith sophisitcated sheild systems. This is supplemented via point defense Gatling Lasers, which have a higher rate of fire compared to projectile based weapons and can fire continiously for hours before they need to cease firing for cooling related purposes. The first component of their offensive arsenal that of Torpedoes, Commonwealth capital ship level Torpedoes are known, respected and feared for their acceleration, manuverability and ability to avoid point defenses and can reak massive damage. Most feared are Multi-Stage Scatter torpedoes (more commonly known as Clusterfucks by the Spacers of the Commonwealth Star Navy) which carry either three or six smaller torpedoes, each somewhat less powerful than a singular heavy Torpedo but these are very good at making their way through point defense envelopes. Either way, these are fired off in volleys as to minimize chances of interception. Both contact and laser pumped warheads are used. At closer range, Commonwealth beam cannons have unusually long range and it is almost always assured that in any battle they Fight, the Commonwealth will get off the first energy salvo. The most feared part of this is that of the Particle Lance, Long Range spinal mounted energy cannons carried by a few of the Commonwealth's largest ships which can rip through shield and hull at very long range, twice that of Normal partical cannons. Frigates are generally specialized in fuction, mouting point defense systems and one catagory of heavy weapon. The prefered tactic a Nova Atlantean Admiral will employ in major fleet battles is that of decapitation, bringing whatever fire he has to bear down upon the enemy fleet's heaviest assets. 'Atlantis class Dreadnought' The Pride of the Commonwealth Star Navy, the Atlantis class Dreadnought serve as the Elite Guard. Heavily shielded and armored, they are highly durable and possess a formidable long range arsenal of long range Particle cannons, torpedo tubes, a formidable point defense array and it's most deadly weapon, the spinal mounted "Gladius Deus" Heavy Particle Lance, capable of destroying smaller capital ships with one shot. Each of these weapons is given its own name. Atlantis class ships are manned by the cream of the crop of the Commonwealth Star Navy, with a disproportionate number of Posthumans. They generally serve as command ships for Commonwealth Naval Fleets. 14-'Atlantis' class Dreadnoughts'' (500 Points each, 7,000 points Total) 'Nelson class Battleship' The Nelson is the Primary Component of the Commonwealth's Wall of Battle, cheaper to produce and mantain than the Atlantis Class Dreadnought. The Nelson carries a set of turreted Particle Cannons which are at the same level of power output as those carried by the larger Atlantis, although not as many of them, as well as a respectable Torpedo and Point Defense Network. Its broadsides have a slightly higher recycle rate than the Atlantis, but it does not carry a Particle Lance. 30-''Nelson class Battleships'' (300 Points each, 9,000 points total) 'Kusenagi class Lance Cruiser' The Kusenagi class Lance Cruiser is a specialized catagory of spacecraft, the Kusenagi is a comparatively low cost means of fielding the Devastating Heavy Particle Lance. Most of the Internal Volume of the Kusenagi is taken up by the weapon, its capacitors and an unusally large pair of reactors and outside of a modest arsenal of gatling lasers this is it's sole armament. A single blast from the lance can inflict alot of damage on enemy warships but doing so leaves it defenseless, unable to even fire its point defense lasers for a couple of minutes and it takes some time to regain shields, and unlike many Commonwealth Capital ships, Lance Cruisers have comparatively light armor. As such, Kusenagi class Cruisers generally operate under escort of other ships (Generally Godslayer Destroyers and Tercio and Xiongnu class frigates). So far only a few of these vessels have been used. 10-''Kusenagi class Lance Cruisers (150 Points, 1,500 Points total) 'Akagi class Carrier' The Akagi class carrier is a lightly armored carrier used to transport and support fighters and gunships. Each Akagi class carrier carries 250 Tigershark fighters and 50 Bullshark Assault Gunboats. Akagi Class Carriers are employed in two ways, either supporting the Wall of Battle (from some distance behind it) or as the center of Raiding/escort groups. Akagi Carriers have a respectable point defense capacity and are fast for their size, but can not stand up against larger warships. 12-'Akagi' Class Carriers'' (150 points each 1,800 points total) Godslayer class Destroyer The Godslayer is the workhorse of the Commonwealth's Navy. A resilient ship for its size it has a flexible combined arsenal of Particle Cannons, Point Defense Gatling Lasers and medium Torpedoes (somewhat smaller and lower range than capital ship level, but cheaper to produce and a godslayer can carry 400 of them). Godslayers are well suited to taking on smaller and comparably sized craft, but are comparatively slow for their size. 100-''Godslayer Class Destroyers'' (100 points each, 10,00 points total) Tercio class Lance Frigate Tercio class Lance Frigates serve two main roles for the Commonwealth's fleet, the first to screen the Wall of battle, the second is to engage enemy capital ships. Outside of it's primary point defense arsenal of eight point defense Gatling lasers Tercio class Lance Frigates have one large forward mounted Particle Cannon, this allows it to fire a devastating shot with longer range than most enemy spacecraft of comparable size. The primary weakness is that this cannon takes some time to recharge and cool off, which leaves it vulnerable after firing. Fortunately, Tercio class ships are fast. These craft are often assigned to escort Akagi class carriers and work in conjunction with Xiongnu class Frigates and Godslayer class Destroyers as commerce raiders 150-''Tercio Class Lance Frigates'' (50 Points each, 7,500 Points total) 'Xiongnu class Missile Frigate' The Xiongnu class Missile Frigate is a fast moving missile platform. While it can be used, like a Tercio to pad out point defense networks (and have a comparable point defense arsenal to the Tercio), they carry a heavy payload of long range heavy torpedoes and twelve heavy linear catapults. These ships can fire off devastating salvos at long range, but have limited magazine capacity (144 topedoes). These craft are often assigned to escort ships such as Kusenagi class Lance Cruisers and Akagi class carriers as well as commerce raiding. 134-''Xiongnu Class Missile Frigates'' (50 Points each, 6,700 Points total) Rerserve Strike Craft Reserve Strike Craft are employed for system defense and as a reserve force in case of massive casualties. 1,500''-RX-50 Tigershark Space Superiority'' Fighters (300 Points total) Fast and formidable the Tigershark is feared and respected. Each Tigershark is piloted by a Posthuman Cyberbrain, saving on internal mass and volume considerably, thus allowing a greater degree of speed and armament when compared to a comprably sized conventional fighter. 300-''Bullshark class Assault Gunship''s (150 points) The Bullshark assault gunship is a resilliant and effective multipurpose light spacecraft. Bullsharks have two anti-fighter Gatling Laser turrets and two hardpoints on their side which can be outfitted with a variety of weapons including a substantial payload of anti-fighter missiles, railcannons, sensors arrays, a pair of medium torpedos or a heavy shield generator. 10 Diplomatic yachts-(5 points each, 50 points Total) 44,000 point Navy Naval Formations The Commonwealth Star Navy is divided into five main fleets, four of which are stationed as guard forces, the fifth is a mobile reserve and expeditionary force. Hurricane is stationed in Speranza sector to help defend both commonwealth and EUC assets in case of Centrality Attack. 1st Battlefleet (Maelstrom) 2-Atlantis Class Dreadnoughts 5-Nelson Class Battleships 2-Akagi class Carriers 1-Kusenagi class cruiser 20-Godslayer class Destroyers 30-Tercio class Lance Frigates 30-Xiongnu class Missile Frigates Stationed-Nova Atlantis 2nd Battlefleet (Hurricane) 2-Atlantis Class Dreadnoughts 5-Nelson Class Battleships 2-Akagi class Carriers 1-Kusenagi class cruiser 20-Godslayer class Destroyers 30-Tercio class Lance Frigates 25-Xiongnu class Missile Frigates Stationed-Speranza Sector 3rd Battlefleet (Typhoon) 2-Atlantis Class Dreadnoughts 4-Nelson Class Battleships 1-Akagi class Carriers 1-Kusenagi class cruiser 10-Godslayer class Destroyers 20-Tercio class Lance Frigates 15-Xiongnu class Missile Frigates Stationed-Yamato Sector 4th Battlefleet (Blizzard) 2-Atlantis Class Dreadnoughts 4-Nelson Class Battleships 1-Akagi class Carriers 1-Kusenagi class cruiser 10-Godslayer class Destroyers 20-Tercio class Lance Frigates 20-Xiongnu class Missile Frigates Stationed-Darwinia Sector 5th Battlefleet (Tsunami) 6 Atlantis class Dreadnoughts 14 Nelson class Battleships 7 Akagi class Carriers 6 Kusenagi class Cruisers 40 Godslayer class Destroyers 50 Tercio class Frigates 44 Xiongnu class Missile Frigates Ground Forces The Commonwealth Army is the secondary service of the Nova Atlantean Military. Composed of a mixture of Humans, Posthumans and Aliens, this fighting force is well trained and equiped, if not as large as some of the other nations. A notable aspect of the Commonwealth Army is that Nova Atlantean Soldiers are generally given some training in basic policing. A secondary force known as the Unconventional Warfare Corps exists, which handles military intelligence, surgical strikes and other unconventional applications of military might. 'Nova Atlantean Army Unit Structure ' (Unit Name, Number of personnel, commanding officer) Fireteam-5 Personnel, Legionary First Class Squad-15 Personnel, Optio Strike Group-30 Personnel, First Lieutenant Century-120 Personnel, Centurion Cohort-480 Personnel, Pilum Prior Maniple-2400 Personnel, Pilum Primus Trumviral-7,200 personnel, Trumviral Legion-14,400 Personnel One Star Legate Corps-43,200 Personnel, Three Star Legate Field Army-216,000, Five Star Legate Continental Army-1,080,000 Personnel, Imperator Planetary Army-5,400,000 Personnel, High Imperator 'Posthuman Forces' 3,000 points (30,000 Points, Elite Kit) The Elite of the Commonwealth Army, these volunteer soldiers are adaptable and leathal. Equiped with specialized combat forms able to deal with a variety of threats and act in a variety of enviroments, from stealthy infiltrators making use of thermoptic camoflauge systems to main battle tanks operated by cyberized brains. With sharp reaction times, inhuman accuracy, combat programming and above average durability Posthuman Soldiers are a force to be reconned with, although they are somewhat expensive to equip. 30,000,000 Posthuman Soldiers ''Regular Forces 7000 points (100,000 Advanced Kit) A mixture of Humans and aliens (including Fire Caste Tau) with a few Posthuman officers, these soldiers are the backbone the Commonwealth Army. Respectably trained and given decent equipment volunteers are capable fighters able to hold there own against most fighting men in the galaxy. Among the ranks of Regular forces are a broad specrtum of legion types ranging from infantry to armored to aquatic. 350,000,000 Regular Soldiers Of these, some 750,000 posthuman soldiers and 5,000,000 human soldiers are employed by the Unconvetional Warfare Corps. Equipment (Note: Most Commonwealth Army AFVs come in two subcatagories, those operated by regular organics and those operated by Posthumans, the latter is operated by a single Posthuman Cyberbrain in a specialized armored containment unit/emergency escape body, Posthuman vehicles carry additional ammunition, are somewhat more resiliant and have quicker reaction times, but in genral are) Dawkins/Tsien Militech VX-23 ''Deathcaster Assault Rifle-The Deathcaster Assault Rifle is the Standard service rifle of the Commonwealth military, a flexible rail rifle with a 76 round horizontal clip, it fires 4.5mm explosive rounds at 4.2km/s, using miniaturized innertial dampners to handle the weapon's recoil. Other features include a HUD linkup scope, fingerprint/identification tag based anti-theft systems, either passive (will not fuction for an unauthorized user and will give off a radio becon and announce unauthorized use sonically) or active (will not fire, make noise, sends off becon and will dump a 15,000 volt charge into the hand of an unauthorized user) with optional grenade launcher and flechette cluster launcher attachments. A Popular export item. TR-72 Wolverine ''Main Battle Tank-A respectable treaded vehicle with countergravity systems, the 75 tonne Wolverine MBT is a capable main battle tank, armed with a 120mm rail cannon, two Rail machineguns and four low power point defense clusters. FSV-5 Ferret'' Fast Support Vehicle-The ferret is among the more common light armored vehicles, a fast countergravity craft armed with an automatic 20mm Rail autocannon and grenade launcher, Ferrets are used for recon, urban combat and to engage power armored heavy infantry. RDA-24 Dunerunner Self Propelled Artillery Vehicle (10,000 points of ground forces) Foreign Relations The Commonwealth in general does not try to make enemies. Its people are not praticularly warlike and are in general more commerce minded. There have been diplomatic issues over the Commonwealth's acceptance of Tau Refugees but it is hoped that these will settle down. A few of the more psionically inclined societies also don't tend to look on the Commonwealth's view that psionics is ultimately a dead end in a positive light. That said the commonwealth has few real enemies. Chamarran Heirarchy-Friendly, if interaction is somewhat limited by distance United Star Kingdom of New Anglia-Cordial Holy Empire of Haruhi Suzumiya-Strained over the Tau Issue, despite this the Commonwealth and the Holy Empire still engage in trade. Eoghan United Commons''-'Close Allies, having joint control over Speranza Sector. '''Pfhor Empire-Unfriendly, the Commonwealth finds the supremacist policies of the Pfhor to be barbaric and their expanionistic tendancies to be a major threat to peace, as does the conflict with the Chammaran heirarchy. Trade santions are in place though no official hositlities have broken out. Altacar Empire-Friendly with free trade policies in effect. Karlack Swarm-Unfreindly, the Commonwealth views the Karlack Swarm as a potential threat. The Centrality-Suspicious, the Commonwealth has fought some low intensity wars with the Centrality in support of the Eoghan in the past. Currently, the Commonwealth is not trying to force any agressive moves against the Centrality and does engage in trade but there is still a level of anamosity. Category:National Information